


Up in Flames - Fanmix for Kara Stanton

by st_aurafina



Series: Fanmixes [1]
Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Fanmix, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 05:44:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16826335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/st_aurafina/pseuds/st_aurafina
Summary: You picked the wrong girl off the streets,And my nails are sharp





	Up in Flames - Fanmix for Kara Stanton

**Author's Note:**

> Made for POI Advent 2018

Up in Flames - Kara Stanton Fanmix  
[](http://tinypic.com?ref=a2btrm)

[On Youtube](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kbJeiWYFrio&list=PLUac-EHffCxJqxtevwmuPL4v9Ti8SGlgV)  
[On Spotify](https://open.spotify.com/user/dansnark/playlist/0PYGNseFdX0RS3sK21qZZT?si=c2O9BuW_TYG7VFmdhpHt2Q)

[Machine Gun // Portishead](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kbJeiWYFrio)  
I saw a saviour,  
A saviour come my way,  
I thought I'd see it,  
At the cold light of day,  
But now I realize that I'm,  
Only for me.

[Byrds of Prey // Bertie Blackman](Byrds%20of%20Prey%20//%20Bertie%20Blackman)  
You picked the wrong girl off the streets,  
And my nails are sharp,  
Slicing through your bended knee,  
And your wanton heart

[Tessellate // Ellie Goulding](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MbcAvzlqVfw)  
Three guns and one goes off,   
One's empty,   
One's not quick enough

[ She's Not There // Neko Case & Nick Cave](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pBX4H06FWd8)  
Well, no one told me about her  
The way she lied  
Well, no one told me about her  
How many people cried

[Angry Angel // Imogen Heap](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QES4nLT4_gM)  
Over there stands my angry angel,  
And he's frowning like hell,  
But I'm not feeling guilty. 

[Shiny Monster // Gram Rabbit](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FX3kvRe_oeY)  
And with my third eye,  
I read you like an open book,  
I'd like to close  
Upon your greedy little nose

[Heads Will Roll // Yeah Yeah Yeahs](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=auzfTPp4moA)  
Dripping with alchemy,  
Shiver stop shivering,  
The glitter's all wet,  
You're all chrome

[Up in Flames // Ruelle](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LX5i_lrHvkA)  
When it all goes up in flames,  
We'll be the last ones standing


End file.
